Rakuen Fanatic
by xKradxxHikarix
Summary: SONG FIC : KRADxSATOSHI : SLIGHT YAOI Satoshi's point of view as Krad hurts him yet again... VERY angsty. song: Rakuen Fanatic artist: Kusao Takeshi


**Headnote**- A VERY angsty song fic to "Fanatic Rakuen" by Krad Hikari (voice actor Kusao Takeshi). Oh, and slight yaoi as well... (don't say I didn't warn you)  
I saw the translated verson of the lyrics (they're in the footnote), and I thought 'OH MY GOSH! FROM KRAD TO SATOSHI!'  
-snicker- okay, done now... but I guess before I move on to the fic, I have to do this...

I do not own Satoshi or Krad (sadly) or any other portion of DN Angel in anyway. If I did, I would have invented the greatest thing in the world...

Anywho- Fanatic Rakuen... Onward.

* * *

As defined in the dictionary, 'cursed' means, "deserving to be cursed; evil; hateful."  
I don't remember committing a crime to deserve such a punishment. 

_Kimi wo wana ni kakemashou mado no nai heya de_

The icy, hollow laugh haunts not only every waking moment of my life, but also my dreams. Mercilessly sucking every speck of light from my life. I can't escape...  
There's no way out.

_Boku wo tsumi ni somemashou shikou no jiai de_

The floor I sit on is cold, and I gaze up at the ceiling, praying for someone to set me free. Empty promises and words of affection drown out my own thoughts, filling me with nothing but misery.

_Kairaku no yaiba de_

I mean nothing. Despite what he says, my thoughts, my feelings are nothing but play-things for that demon; the one with wings like an angel...  
Stop denying it. Just, stop talking. Leave me be.  
Set me free.

_Tsubasa wo kirisute_

Those invisible, frosty fingers wrapped in a thin layer of white slowly snake up my skin, chilling the air in the room further. Hot lips press lovingly against the tip of my ear, whispering lies coated with sugar and poison.  
His silky smooth voice...  
His vacant promises.  
They still have an affect on me.  
They still haunt me.

_Mi mo kokoro mo tokeaeru towa naru rakuen_

His lips move down to my neck, caressing it passionately with kisses.  
I'm too tired tonight, Krad...  
I've sunk too low, I don't care anymore.  
Do what you want with me...

_Odori kurue soshite kuroi namida wo nagase_

A lingering snicker passes through his thin lips, and my eyes immediately fall close. Glass is the only thing that surrounds me when I wake up. It takes me less than a second to figure out that I've been brought to the dream world in the back of my mind. The dream world where anything's possible. Both good and evil.  
But mostly evil.  
"My Satoshi-sama..." His words echo around the glass realm, "I love you"  
Lips harshly crush against mine, and only one word passes through my weak mind.  
Liar.

_Aa... Kirei..._

Blood is callously drawn from my lip as sharp teeth bite through it. The vibration of his chuckle tickles my lips, but I don't even squirm. The demon begins licking the blood from my lower lip, and I feel his arms wrap around my waist. I'm suddenly lifted from the ground, trusting the devil not to drop me. My legs automatically wrap around his hips, to prevent myself from falling. I hate knowing this pleases him further. His lips never leaving mine, he carries in a random direction. Random to me, of course. I'm sure Krad knows exactly where he's taking me, and what he's going to do to me there.  
His lips are ripped from mine as he drops me onto the glass, which shatters beneath me, revealing another thick layer underneath. A crack vibrates through my spine at the collision, causing my face to crease with pain. This further enhances Krad's pleasure. My breath is knocked from my body, along with a small whimper, as his body slams into mine, pinning me against the glass. The shards of broken glass below me cut through both my shirt and my skin, staining the flawless crystal with a crimson red.

_Yorokobi todokeyou_

His sinister, golden eyes strike my soul painfully, shattering what's left of it. His forehead gently touches mine, bringing our eyes inches apart from each other.  
"Pain makes me pleased, Satoshi-sama..." He whispers onto my mouth, "...especially yours."

_Kanbina itami de_

Any attempts to respond would be in vain, for at that moment, Krad chooses to crush my lips with his again. Not that I would have replied to him, anyway. I've become so numb to this treatment; I almost never feel it.  
Almost.

_Shiketa hane shiki tsumete kimi wo yokatayou_

I lay perfectly still as Krad mars my lips with his teeth and tongue. He growls, frustrated, into the kiss as he sees that I'm not reacting in anyway to his motions. The rational part of me tells me to react in someway. Moan, whimper, tremble... Anything, otherwise he'll be harsh and violent. However, the foolish and prideful part of me forces me to remain still. Krad wants me to give into his desires, and he wants to see the pain in my eyes... Don't give it to him.  
And I don't.  
A terrible mistake...  
That I keep making.

_Itoshi sugiru sugata ni ima, juu-ji wo kirou_

He begins out with a slight roll of his hips. Seeing that he still has no affect, his lips smash further into mine, as do his hips. Not even bothering to start off slow, he grinds painfully into me. He's grinding so hard; I can feel our bones scrape against each other. Unable to take the pain, I shut my eyes tightly as a quiet whimper escapes my throat, causing the demon to stop.  
"What was that?" he murmurs after a moment of silence.

_Toki hanaseba ii afuredashi souna yokubou_

My eyes still closed, I force myself to remain silent, the desire to not lose my pride the only thing on my mind. Realizing that I won't make anymore sound, he hums a snicker, and moves his head down to my neck. His tongue massages my sensitive spot, the one near my collarbone, and it takes everything in me to suppress a heavy moan. I bite my already swollen, bloody lip to keep my dignity. My breathing, however, is becoming harsher by the second, and Krad notices this.  
"I can't hear you, my Satoshi-sama..."  
His teeth now begin to play at my skin, and his pointer finger presses deeply into the hallow of my collarbone. A sudden tendril of pain threads throughout my body, causing it to tremble rapidly. A small cry passes my lips. But it's not enough.

_Sono toki ni hajimete shukufuku no kane ga naru_

"I need to hear you, my angel"  
His canines abruptly cut through my neck, injecting them into my vein. Krad intensifies the torture that is rupturing my insides, and the splitting pain slices through my sanity. It cuts all thoughts from my mind, except for the current pain.  
Forcing me to give in.  
A shrill shriek passes through my lips, and echoes through the world around me. Satisfied, Krad finally ends the pain, and withdraws. Shaking in the aftermath, I attempt to take this break to catch my breath. I feel the blood from my neck begin to trickle down to my collarbone, and an amused hum vibrates from the being on top of me.  
"Your voice," Krad purrs, and rests his head on my neck, allowing breathing to come even harder to me. He reaches up and cups my glistening cheek with a gloved hand, and begins to stroke it lightly.  
"...Is beautiful."

_Aa..._

His voice dripping with false honey chills my bones to ice. He licks at the blood on my neck hungrily, and chuckles with amusement as he tastes it.  
"My Satoshi-sama..." He breathes quietly, lifting his head to wipe a small tear that had formed in the corner of my eye in the wake of the pain, "You're everything to me"  
...Shut up.  
"I'll never let you go"  
Please.  
"You're so beautiful"  
Stop it.  
"...To me"  
STOP IT!  
"So... Beautiful."

_...Kirei..._

* * *

**Footnote-** As said before, angsty. Probably the most angsty thing I've ever written. And, as promised, here is the translated version of the song (the last line might make a little more sense after reading it) 

_Let me catch you in my trap  
Here in this room without windows.  
May you dye me in sin  
Here in this supreme love.  
With a sword of pleasure  
I cut away my wings.  
Both body and mind can melt together  
In eternal paradise.  
Dance in ecstasy,  
And cry black tears.  
Aah...beautiful...  
If I could reach out, gladly  
With that sweet pain.  
I spread over you the wings  
I tore away  
And lie down with you.  
Now, for the being who is so precious  
Let me wear my cross.  
I should set you free,  
This overflowing desire,  
Then, for the first time,  
The chimes of blessing resound.  
Aah...beautiful..._

-grins- I love that song. It just might be me and my odd mind, but I do. Anywho- R&R- Flames welcome.


End file.
